


Ghosts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [136]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil's house is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I already said I’d be good. I promised, even!_

"Yes but that doesn’t mean they won’t go running off when you go to answer the door." Phil tried to reason.

_How would you know? We haven’t even tried it yet._

"We don’t need to  _try_  anything. I know how humans react to ghosts… and I can tell you for certain, it’s not gonna be pretty.” Clint crossed his arms at Phil even as he floated around following Phil. Clint just didn’t get it.

It wasn’t that Phil was ashamed to be Clint’s friend. It’s just that people could be very…  _judgmental_  at times. The fact that Phil himself screeched like a banshee the first time he saw Clint was proof of that. 

_Come on, Phil! I swear, I’ll even walk like a fleshy instead of floating around! Won’t that be fun? They won’t even notice the difference._

"Yeah!" Phil said enthusiastically, then dropped the act almost as fast. "Except for the fact that you’re see through" He walked through Clint and felt a shiver run down his spine. "And that they can go through you."

_Hey! Stop that. You know I don’t like it when you do that!_

"Doing what?" Phil asked innocently.

Clint rolled his eyes at the man.  _Doing that! That fleshy thing you do when you pass through me._

"Oh, right. ‘Coz I’m the one in the way?"

Clint spluttered and brought his hand to his chest in a show of mock offence.  _I’ll have you know that we ghosts have feelings too!_

"Oh. Do you, now?" 

Clint turned away from Phil then, pouting.  _When you’re ready to apologize, I’ll be in my room._  He floated up and passed through the ceiling.

"Technically," Phil called after him. "It’s  _my_  attic!” Clint poked his head through the ceiling and stuck his tongue out at Phil before disappearing again.

Phil laughed softly, shaking his head.

—-

Phil had bought the place for cheap. The first day he moved in, he found out why. Turns out, the place was haunted. Needless to say his and Clint’s first meeting hadn’t been the best one. 

The moment he saw Clint, he dropped the box he was carrying - which, sad to say was the box for the plates - and ran for the door. The ghost had beat him to it and held out its hand to try and stop him. 

 _Wait._  It said.

Phil ran for the opposite direction and ended up in the kitchen. He grabbed the first thing he could - a pan. He grabbed a  _pan_  to defend himself from the ghost. Brilliant. Of all the days he decided to leave his gun in the car. - and armed himself. Preparing for an attack.

The ghost peered from the hallway and  _beamed_  when he saw Phil. “Stay back! Stay back or I’m going to hit you.” 

The ghost seemed unimpressed by his threat and maybe that was perfectly reasonable but there was no need to sass Phil.

_Okay,_ _now that’s just rude. Even if I am already dead, you can’t just threaten people with… with- what is that? a pan? Has your mother not taught you its rude to try and hit strangers with pans?_

"You’re- You’re talking to me?"

_No. I’m talking to the pan. Hey pan! How’s it going? I know ri- Of course I’m talking to you! Who else would I be talking to?_

"But- But you’re a ghost."

_So?_

"Aren’t ghost supposed to be scary and murderous?"

_The media shows everybody’s terrible side and blows it out of proportions. Just look at poor Taylor Swift._

"So you’re not going to try and kill me?"

_Why would I? I was just trying to welcome you to my old place._

—-

Pepper rang the doorbell. She was excited to see Phil’s new place. It looked magnificent from the outside and totally unassuming - clearly befitting of a SHIELD agent if the way Nick and Maria surveyed his porch.

"I’ll get it!" An unfamiliar voice said.

"No! Don’t you dare, Clint!" 

"Too late." The door opened and Pepper’s eyes bugged out and she dropped the potted plant she’d brought as a house warming gift. 

There was suddenly the sound of guns cocking from beside her. Surely followed by guns firing if Phil hadn’t stepped in. “Wait. Don’t shoot.” Phil said both hands raised in front of them. “Please don’t shoot. I just finished unpacking and I don’t want bullet holes in my walls.”

Fury and Hill slowly dropped their stance but Pepper still felt breathless.

 _Hi_  The ghost peered from behind Phil, with a shy smile. _I'm Clint._ To her credit, Pepper didn’t scream.

She did, however, faint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clint!" Phil yelled as soon as he shut his door behind him. His place was a flooded. Again. 

Pepper made careful strides toward the kitchen. “I’m going to turn the tap off.” She called over her shoulder. 

"Thanks." Phil told her and then yelled at the direction of the attic again. "CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON! YOU GET YOUR FLOATY TRANSLUCENT BUTT DOWN HERE."

There were noises of chains dragging and doors slamming before Clint’s head popped out from the ceiling. “Yes, Phil?”

"Don’t you ‘ _Yes Phil’ me._ What did I tell you about the rattling and flooding and the ghost stuff?” Phil asked him as Pepper tried not to slip while on her heels.

"Try to keep it to a minimum since Phil will be doing the cleaning." Clint recited obediently. "But this time, it wasn’t me."

"Lucky?" Phil asked, crossing his arms in front of him. Clint nodded meaningfully. "I should get a leash for that dog, but I’m not sure if the pet store carries his size."

Clint snorts at that and Phil smiles at the sound of Clint’s laugh. “Nice. A dead joke. You know, the politically correct term is spiritedly challenged.”

Phil laughs softly. “It is not. I should know, I work for the government.” He raises his eyebrows in challenge. Clint rolls his eyes and floats away. “Try to mop up the living room please!” Phil calls out before he turns to Pepper.

"You two are adorable, you know that?" She says, amused. "If he were alive, you’d make a cute couple."

"Well then, if we’re cute together, then I better sign the marriage license." Phil says sarcastically. She shoves his shoulder lightly and they head out for the -hopefully dry - patio. 

"I’m serious! I’ve never even seen you laugh that carefree in years." Pepper tries.

"Thank you, Pepper, for your concern but I think no matter how much you think he’d be good for me, it’s still not legal to marry a ghost."

"I’m not saying you marry him. I’m just saying a relationship. Ask him out or something." Pepper tried.

"Okay. So you want me to ask a ghost that can’t leave this house  _out_  to dinner?”

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"Okay fine. Let’s pretend activities that we do together isn’t an issue, what makes you think he likes me the way I like him?"

Pepper shrugs, ever the helpful friend. “Call it a woman’s intuition.” She grinned.

"Anyway, let’s get down to business. Stark’s latest projects has Fury…"

——

Phil woke up feeling warm. It was a nice feeling, like someone was spooning him. Arms wrapped around his waist, legs tangled with someone else’s, Warm breath on his neck- wait. That wasn’t right.

Phil opened his eyes, and attacked the person spooning him, pinning the guy down against the bed with Phil’s knee on his back, and his right hand pinned in between his back and Phil’s knee. The guy’s left hand flailed and his face was smooshed against the pillows.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Phil pulled on the arm, making the guy yowl in pain.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!! It’s me! It’s Clint!"

Phil’s grip admittedly loosened, but that was only for a moment. His grip had tightened and he pushed his knee deeper. “Liar!”

"I swear! I swear it’s me, Phil. I’m Clint."

Amidst the struggling, Phil had taken a glance at the man’s face. It was Clint. He let go and Clint quickly scampered off of the bed. He rubbed his limbs, making sure that everything was still attached. “Geez. Remind me never to piss you off.”

"You’re- How?"

Only then did Clint seem to realize that he wasn’t a ghost anymore. He was human. “Huh.” He stared at his hands some more, turning them over and over then touching his face. “It worked.” He mumbled. “I can’t believe it worked.”

"What worked?" 

"The- uh- The wish." Clint tried to phrase.

"The wish?"

"Yeah. Um. There was this guy. Uh. Loafy? Rolly?"

"Loki?"

"Yeah. How’d you know him?"

"Long story. What about Loki?"

"He- uh- He came to me last night. Said he had repenting to do. He said I could have one wish."

"And you wished to be human again?"

"Uhm- Not exactly." Clint seemed to fidget in place.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Phil was wary now.

"I- remember how you were talking to Pepper yesterday?" He asked. Phil nodded slowly.

"About Stark’s latest tech-"

"Before that."

"Before-" Phil’s eyes widened and was about to make his escape when Clint held out his hands.

"Please don’t freak out." He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I wished, well- I wished I could marry you. I wasn’t really thinking about it, I thought the guy was crazy after all, I figured I had nothing left to lose."

Phil remained silent for a long moment, processing what was going on. “You wished you could marry me?”

Clint nodded. “But I understand if you don’t. It’s highly possible that I was just imagining what I thought I heard yesterday. You know, deluding myself, the usual-“

Phil touched his cheek and made Clint look at him. “What do you say we start with me, asking you to dinner first?”

Clint smiled shyly, holding Phil’s hand in place before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113158185936/posting-early-bc-i-have-homework-and-i-plan-to)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104574593731/rainbow-rocks-was-awesome-so-many-cool-songs)


End file.
